


Un nuevo día llegó

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hermione sentía que todavía no estaba el momento de ocuparse de los muertos.Hacía falta, en cambio, ocuparse de los vivos, de sus miradas que vagaban desoladas a lo largo de las mesas, a lo largo de la efigie de lo que acababa de pasar.Una mirada en particular la golpeó, de una violencia inaudita.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Un nuevo día llegó

**Un nuevo día llegó**

Lo había visto casi quebrarse.

Como si su esencia hubiera salido de su cuerpo, para vagar sin trabas entre esos pasillos oscuros y fríos.

Pero había seguido adelante, y a Hermione le había parecido que estuviera forzando el dolor dentro de sí, para dejarlo salir sólo cuando esa eterna noche hubiera llegado a su conclusión, cualquier fuera.

Y lo había hecho.

No como ella se había esperado, no con el mismo frenesí que lo distinguía, pero lo había hecho.

~

La batalla había acabado, y ellos habían salido ganando, aunque no tuvieran éxito de sentirlo.

Demasiados cuerpos sin vida en el Gran Salón les impedían de sentir una felicidad entera, pero Hermione sentía que todavía no estaba el momento de ocuparse de los muertos.

Hacía falta, en cambio, ocuparse de los vivos, de sus miradas que vagaban desoladas a lo largo de las mesas, a lo largo de la efigie de lo que acababa de pasar.

Una mirada en particular la golpeó, de una violencia inaudita.

No había lágrimas en su cara, pero la chica podía percibir su dolor como si se propagara en toda la sala, yendo a golpear a ella también.

Pero no se acercó; era una angustia que no le pertenecía, era una pieza de familia que se iba, y ella no era parte de esa familia.

Por un momento Ron levantó los ojos del suelo en que parecía tan concentrado, y la miró.

Otra vez Hermione fue golpeada de esos ojos, así como fue golpeada por el improviso brillo que apareció en esos, como una desesperada petición de ayuda.

Duró un instante, tanto que le pareció de haberlo imaginado; pero, algo en Ron se había quedado integro, inatacable por el sentido de vértigo causado por la muerte de Fred.

Y era a eso, decidió la chica, que iba a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de guardarlo dentro de él, de manera que no pudiera olvidar la persona que era. A su debido tiempo, esa ayuda que tal vez no había sido pedida, iba a ser ofrecida. Pero no ahora, porque todavía era el tiempo de la muerte. Iba a pasar el tiempo de la renacida, y Hermione iba a seguir con solercia los pasos de Ron, hasta que no hubiera llegado el momento fatal.

~

La ceremonia del funeral había sido peor de lo que Hermione hubiera presupuesto. Sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de llorar la muerte de ese chico, tal vez el último a merecerla, pero sus lágrimas habrían parecido inadecuadas en medio de la ruina de agonía donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos seguían discretos a mirar cada miembro de la familia Weasley, tratando de comprender cual fuera la reacción correcta por ella.

El llanto reinaba en sus caras, con una sola excepción, la que más le interesaba.

Ron no había cambiado su expresión desde el momento cuando su hermano se había ido, permanecía en él ese estado de incredulidad, mezclado con la expresión más vacía que Hermione hubiera visto.

Cuando todos se fueron a la Madriguera, la chica lo vio evadir las condolencias, las lágrimas y los abrazos, yendo hacia el patio, tratando de no ser visto.

Suspiró, y lo alcanzó.

Lo vio sentado al suelo, indiferente al polvo que lo rodeaba, mirando fijo un punto frente a sí.

Se sentó a su lado, sin hablar. Pero tenía una gana loca de gritar, de decirle todas esas palabras que había callado durante los años, de sacudirlo y hacerle ver que estaba a su lado, que tenía que apoyarse a ella, como una roca en medio del mar de amargura, justificada pero todavía sin sentido.

Pero se calló, por las que le parecieron horas, mientras se dio cuenta que tenían que ser sólo minutos.

Sorprendentemente, fue Ron que habló primero.

“¿De verdad ocurrió?” murmuró.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón. Se mordió un labio, aguantando otra vez las lágrimas.

No había respuesta que pudiera consolarlo, pero _tenía_ que decir algo, como si perpetrar ese absurdo silencio fuera una señal de falta de respeto.

“Sí, Ron. Ocurrió de verdad.” su murmurio estaba aún más bajo de lo del chico, se avergonzaba de su falta de algo útil de decir. “Lo sé qué no es lo correcto de decirte ahora, pero... tienes que reaccionar. Sé lo que sientes, y...” trató de seguir, pero él no la dejó terminar. Se puso en pie, en un salto rabioso, haciéndose rojo en la cara.

“¡No!” gritó. “¡No, no sabes cómo se sientes!” siseó, el aliento cortado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, e hizo una especie de rugido. “No sabes qué significa enterrar a un hermano, ¡no sabes qué significa ver una parte de ti irse frente a tus ojos, sin que pueda hacer nada para guardarla!” le gritó, con una violencia que ella pensaba no le perteneciera.

No pudo más.

Lloró. Lloró por esas muertes inútiles, lloró por Fred, por la sonrisa que habría estado en su cara para la eternidad, lloró por lo que su fallecimiento había hecho a todos los Weasleys, incluso Ron.

El chico la miró, un poco incómodo. El eco de sus palabras dejaba en la boca un sabor demasiado amargo para sostenerlo, pero no tenía éxito de imaginar algo diferente que habría podido decirle.

Estaban inmóviles, fosilizados en ese patio anormalmente besado por el sol, envueltos en el polvo levantado por una leve brisa de verano. Ninguno de los dos tenía el coraje de mirar al otro, pero estaba como si en sus silencios hubiera gritos, de rabia, de dolor.

Ron suspiró, y todavía teniendo los ojos bajos decidió de volver a hablar.

“Dijiste adiós a tus padres al inicio del año. Y ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a recogerlos, borrar el hechizo de memoria y recuperar la familia que pensaba de haber perdido.” constató, luego aguantó la respiración un segundo. “Yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ir a recoger a mi hermano. Sé... sé qué querrías decirme algo, decirme que todo va a estar bien. Y yo también lo sé que las cosas serán mejores, pero ahora no puedo creerlo.” concluyó. Ella asintió, captando el sentido de sus palabras. Dejó de llorar, se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó. Después de un momento de confusión, el chico devolvió el abrazo, metiendo los brazos alrededor los hombros de Hermione, apretándola, como si no quisiera dejar que se fuera.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, en ese gesto lleno de significados no expresados, de palabras quedadas suspensas entre ellos, de emociones que fluían libres en el aire, sin tener éxito de encontrar descarga en el alma de ninguno de los dos.

Cuando se alejaron, Ron hizo una vaga sonrisa, y Hermione se mordió un labio.

“No puedo decir de haber perdido mi familia, hasta que tú y Harry estáis conmigo.” murmuró la chica, y luego se dirigió apresuradamente hacia su casa.

La última frase había afectado ese orgullo a que solitamente se aferraba durante los momentos de dificultad, pero sentía que era la cosa correcta de decir.

No podía dejar creer a Ron que alguien iba a devolverle su hermano, que el mundo iba a volver a girar en la dirección correcta, ni podía prometerle un futuro donde la memoria de esos días se habría ofuscado.

Sólo podía recordarle que una época se había acabado, una época que en su defunción había llegado a Fred consigo.

Una época que, sin embargo, había dejado días preciosos de vivir, junto a personas que habrían seguido estando a su lado.

Era un nuevo inicio, y todos estaban asustados, incluso ella. Pero aunque acercándose a una edad diferente, Hermione sabía que había detalles que no iban a cambiar.

Ron y ella eran uno de esos, y estaba bastante para seguir adelante.

~

Ron no la siguió. No quería volver en casa, ni quería enfrentar la última frase dicha por la chica. Se quedó en el patio, observando el cielo hacerse más y más oscuro.

La noche estaba llegando, rápida e ineluctable, y él cerró los ojos al pensamiento que iba a serle concedido ver un nuevo amanecer.

Quería decir millones de cosas, a sus padres, a Harry, a sus hermanos. A Hermione. A todos los que todavía tenían el derecho de respirar, de pisar en esa tierra.

Pero, todavía vagando con la mirada en ese patio y su casa, sintió que el único con quien de verdad quería hablar ya no tenía la facultad de responderle.

“Estarás pensando que soy tonto, seguro.” masculló a su hermano, en la absurda esperanza que de alguna manera pudiera contestar. Imaginó de tenerlo frente a él, riendo de su usual debilidad, y oírlo decir que tenían que correr tras Hermione, que estaba malditamente _obvio_ que su futuro apuntaba hacia esa dirección.

Nada de eso iba a pasar, pero pensarlo lo animó.

Escuchó las palabras no dichas de Fred, y se dirigió hacia casa. Iba a necesitar algo a que aferrarse, lo sabía, o nunca iba a salir de ese círculo vicioso de rabia, dolor, incredulidad.

Y su oasis en ese deserto de muerte era ella, pero al final siempre lo había sabido.

Volvió dentro casa en paso lento. En el umbral, echó una última mirada hacia el cielo.

La noche había llegado.

Y su nuevo amanecer, no iba a pillarlo solo.


End file.
